KrisTaoTaoRis - WoW
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: Kris mempunyai yeojachingu cuek yang bernama Huang ZItao, bagaimana kisah mereka #HUMOr GAGAL ! EXO COUPLE , GS !


FF||KrisTao|| WoW || GS !

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Wu yi fan.  
Huang zi tao  
And other cast.

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Humor.

Rating : T/M

Siapin ember ama tisu buat muntah

Ok, Are You Ready Guys?  
Say Yeahhhhhhh #ngerap bareng GD oppa.  
Ok LA LA LA

.

.

hy, sebelum aku menlanjutkan cerita ku, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu eum? Pepatah mengatak tak kenal maka tak sayang bukan?  
Baiklah, namaku Huang Zi Tao, kalian bisa memanggilku Tao, aku kuliah di BIGBANG'SEOUL'S univercity, aku bisa kuliah di tempat elit ini karena aku mendapat kan beasiswa, di kota seoul korea ini, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain sahabat dan namja chingu ku, aku mempunyai namcachingu yang tampan, kaya dan mapan, entahlah apa dia bodoh atau bagaimana aku pun tidak mengerti? kenapa dia mau dengan yeoja cuek dan tidak punya apa-apa sepertiku, padahal dia bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih cantik dan bohai diluar sana, ck benar-benar.  
Tapi hubungan kami tidak selalu berjalan lancar, karena kadang diantara kami tidak ada yang mau mengalah lebih tepatnya aku yang tidak mau mengalah, hubungan kami sudah berjalan hampir 5 tahun, ck ! Sudah selama itu rupanya.  
tapi ada juga yang membuatku kadang sakit hati, tentu saja ! Hubungan kami tidak direstui oleh orang tuanya, mereka ingin anak mereka mempunyai istri dari kalangan atas bukan dari kalangan miskin sepertiku, tapi apa boleh buat, semua ada di tangan tuhan, jika tuhan mengizinkan ku berjodoh dengannya ya syukur, jika tidak ya sudah itu memang takdirku aku pasrah saja , mau di kata apa lagi? Tidak mungkin kan aku harus terjun dari gunung berapi sambil teriak nama kalian masing - masing? ok, mungkin itu terlalu lebay -,-

Seperti saat ini dia selalu menjemputku dan menungguku di depan gerbang campus besar ini, aku pun menghampirinya.

''sudah lama oppa?''

''anio, aku baru saja datang''

''oppa setiap hari menjemputku, bagaimana dengan perkerjaan oppa di kantor?''

''kenapa ? Apa kau tidak suka oppa jemput?''tanya nya, ck ! Beginilah dia suka sensitive, tapi itu berarti dia sangat mencintaiku bukan?

''bukan begitu maksudku oppa, tapi oppa kan lagi sibuk sibuknya bukan?''

''anio, oppa sudah serahkan tugas oppa ke chanyeol, biar dia yang mengurusi nya''terangnya dan menarikku ke dalam mobilnya, hm apa kalian sudah tau siapa namanya? Baiklah sebagai orang yang baik dan murah hati plus tidak sombong, aku akan memberi tau siapa dia, ok, namanya Wu Yi Fan / Li Jia Heng, tapi lebih kerap di sapa Kris, dia seorang directur muda di perusahaan ternama.

''eh? Oppa ini kan bukan arah ke apartementku?'' ujar ku heran saat menyadari arah jalan yang berbeda, kris oppa hanya tersenyum, akupun menatap nya heran.

''oppa akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat''ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan memerhatikan jalanan yang di lintasi mobil ini.

Ternyata oppa membawaku ke sebuah pantai yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kota seoul, ntah lah aku pun tak tau ini di daerah mana, melihat disini tidak ada orang - orang kecuali aku dan kris tentunya, aku bisa merasakan betapa nyaman dan damai tempat ini, semua beban yang membebaniku seakan srna dalam sekejap.

.

.

''kau senang?''tanya kris memeluk pinggang ramping tao dari belakang, tao hanya mengangguk, dan memperhatikan lautan luas yang ada di depan matanya.

''kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu?''tanya kris menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk yeoja tinggi itu, tao hanya mengangguk lalu sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya, padahal kalau di fikir fikir yeoja ini sungguh sangat cuek dan tak suka hal yang romantis, tapi kali ini dia sangat menyukai karena ini damai.

''hm aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu, kita sudah bersama sudah hampir 5 tahun kau tau?'' lagi lagi tao mengangguk dan mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari dua belah bibir kris.

''kau tau sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau juga harus tau-''kris sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, tao mengerutkan kening nya heran lalu menghadapkan wajah cantiknya kewajah tampan kris.

''bulan lalu aku mengajak mu menikah secara diam-diam, tapi kau menolaknya baby, aku sedih , padahal aku sangat ingin membangun sebuah rumah tangga denganmu''

''dan kau tau, orang tua ku menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya''ujar kris.

''o''hanya itu respon tao datar.

''hanya itu komentarmu, apa kau tidak melarangku atau bagaimana?''tanya kris yang kesal karena hanya jawaban datar dan singkat dari bibir yeoja itu.

''terus aku harus bagaimana kris? Sedangkan kau tau sendiri orang tuamu tak merestui hubungan kita kris''jawab yeoja cantik itu.

''lalu kau merelakanku menikah dengan yeoja lain begitu?''ujar kris yang mulai emosi, tao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

''siapa yang rela namja yang dicintainya menikah dengan yeoja lain kris''ujar tao tampa memanggil kris dengan embel embel oppa.

''aku sangat mencintaimu kris kau tau, walau aku memang cuek terhadapmu, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu oppa, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, biarpun kita kawin lari tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kau tau sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tua mu, aku tak ingin kau terluka kris oppa''terang tao panjang lebar dan membelai rahang tegas kris dengan jari mungilnya sayang.

''tapi aku juga tak ingin kita berpisah tao'' ujar kris pelan.

''aku juga begitu oppa, jika kita berjodoh pasti ada saja jalan yang tuhan berikan, tapi kalau tidak ada jodoh di antara kita, maupun kita kawin laripun kita tetap tidak akan bisa bersatu''terang tao dewasa.

''dan kau tau , sebelum kakek menghembuskan nafas panjang, dia ingin melihatku menikah dengan yeoja itu'' terang kris, tao hanya tertawa pelan.

''kau kabulkan lah permintaan nya kris, aku melepasmu''ujar tao tersenyum manis.

''MWO ! HEY ENAK SAJA !''ujar kris marah.

''lalu kau membiarkan kakekmu pergi dengan tidak bahagia eum? Bukan kah kau sangat menyayangi kakek mu kris oppa?''ujar tao lembut, kali ini tao tidak boleh egois, diapun ingin pergi kawin lari bersama namja yang dicintainya ini, tapi dia tau bagaimana orang tua kris, mereka akan menghukum kris atau memenjarakan namja tampan ini kedalam sel bawah tanah.

Kris memeluk yeoja yang ada di pangkuannya ini erat, seakan hari esok tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memeluk yeoja ini.

aku mencintaimu kris, benar, tapi aku tidak boleh egois !

Kris mencium telak bibir tipis tao, melumatnya lembut , menyatukan lidah mereka dan saling menghisap merasakan dalam nya cinta mereka satu sama lain, tangan tao mengusap rahang tegas kris lalu mengalungkan tangan nya di leher namja tampan itu, kris menarik pinggang tao hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel, lidah mereka terus saling menghisap satu sama lain, sesekali melepaskan tautan itu lalu menyatukannya kembali.

Tangan kris masuk kedalam baju yang dipakai oleh yeoja manis itu, lalu membelai lembut perut rata nan ramping milik tao, tao merasakan tangan kris yang mulai meremas pelan payudaranya hanya mengeluarkan desahan kecil dan menjambak rambut belonde pirang kris lembut.

Tao melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.  
Lalu langsung beranjak dari pangkuan kris, dan membenarkan bajunya.

''oppa lebih baik kita pulang''terang tao berusaha tenang, kris hanya memandangnya heran lalu mengangguk.

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan pantai indah itu, menyisakan ombak yang membentur bibir pantai nan ditemani kesunyian malam.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan apartement tao, yeoja itu hendak membuka pintu mobil kris, tapi kris menahannya, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajah nya keleher jenjang nan putih milik tao.

''oppa, lebih baik kau pulang'' ujar tao mengatur nafasnya.  
bukannya kris menjawab tapi dia malah menarik wajah tao dan melumat bibir tipis yeoja itu, bagaikan candu bagi kris saat bibir dan lidah nya menyatu dengan bibir dan lidah yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tao melepas paksa ciuman mereka dan usaha nya berhasil, membuang wajahnya yang akan mengeluarkan air mata bening dari mata indahnya, apakah bisa suatu saat nanti dia membagi rasa rindu seperti ini dengan namja yang dicintainya ini, semua demi kebahagiaan kris, dia harus merelakan namja tampannya mengikat janji suci denga yeoja lain di sebuah gereja.

Kris kembali melumat leher tao dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat tao menutup pelan matanya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir merah natural nya.

Kris menarik pelan kerah baju nya dan meminggirkan nya, lalu mulai mencium bahu nya yang mulai terekpos, tangan kris membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja ketat bagian atas sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dada yang tertutupi bra hitam milik tao.  
Ntah sejak kapan semua kancing kemeja itu terlepas dengan pelan tangan kris membuka pengait bra hitam itu yang terletak di tengah payudara yang lumayan besar itu, kris mencium dan mulai melumat daging yang tak bertulang itu lembut membuat tao merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

''kris oppa hen...tikan,...ahhh''desah tao lirih dan mendorong tubuh kris, tapi kris menarik punggung jok itu sehingga membuatnya datar lalu menindih tubuh ramping yeoja tinggi itu.  
kris kembali melumat lembut sangat lebut bibir merah natural itu, membuat tao nyaman dan membalas lumatan bibir namja yang dicintainya itu.

Kris menatap wajah cantik yeojanya.

''oppa, kita tidak boleh begini''ujar tao lembut dan mengusap keringat yang ada di pelipis kris.

''lebih baik oppa pulang dan istirahat''ujar tao berusaha selembut dan sesabar mungkin menghadapi namja nya itu.

Kris mulai beranjak dari atas tubuh tao, dan membetulkan kembali baju yeoja itu, tao hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kris di dalam mobil sport putih itu.

.

.

Saat kau berbicara pada dirimu sendiri.  
Dan tak ada orang lain.  
Kau bisa menipu dirimu sendiri.  
Kau datang di dunia ini hanya sendiri , ya ! Sendiri.

Jadi tidak ada yang memberi tahumu, akan seperti apa, dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan mu.  
Mungkin kita harus menunggu dan melihat, ya ! Hanya itu.

aku terlalu mudah untuk patah hati karena cinta, tapi terlambat ! Melihat diri kita terpisah jauh !

Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku, dan apa lagi yang bisa kau pinta dariku, bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku tak membutuhkanmu eum?

.

.

Tao hanya melamun di perpustakaan kampusnya, fikirannya yeoja cantik ini benar-benar kacau.

''hy kenapa melamun?''tanya changmin sahabat tao , namja tinggi dan tampan ini menaruh hati kepada tao semenjak SMA dulu, tapi dia tak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak dan akhirnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja cantik bermata panda ini.

''ntah lah aku pusing oppa, fikiranku benar benar tidak konsen untuk saat ini''ujar tao malas dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja, changmin hanya terkekeh.

''kenapa? Tumben anak sepertimu begini''ejek changmin sembari memainkan touchscreen nya santai, tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''dasar tiang listrik''ejek tao.

''hey mana ada tiang listrik setampan diriku''jawab changmin ke pD-an.

''aishh oppa kau terlalu Pd''ujar Tao memutar kembali bola matanya malas.

''aku tidak PD tapi it A!'' ujar cahngmin dan mengeja kata terakhir.

''ya ya ya sesukamu lah oppa''ujar tao mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan.

''aishhh imutnya''ujar changmin dan mencubit ke dua pipi chubby tao, tao meringis kesal dan menjitak kepala namja tinggi itu agar melepas cubitannya, yang sungguh membuat pipi chubby itu sakit.

''kau tau xiumin noona?''

''ne, ada apa oppa, atau jangan-jangan?''

''ne, aku menyukainya?''jawab changmin asal.

''mwo? Kau mau di tembak petirnya eoh?''tanya tao dengan wajah serius dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

''mwo sejak kapan yeoja montok itu menjadi yeojachingunya si kerempeng chen itu?''tanya changmin.

''he, oppa apa kau tak sadar kau juga kerempeng''ujar tao memasang wajah -..-

''ya ! Kau dongsaeng durhaka''

''oh yeah, hey xiumin eonnie''ujar tao, yeoja berrpipi chubby itu menghampiri tao dengan tatapan bertanya.

''apa kau tau eonnie kalau chang eumphhhhhhh''changmin segera munyumpal mulut tao denga roti yang ntah dari mana didapatnya, xiumin hanya memandangnya heran.

''aigooo kau mau membunuhku eoh?''tanya tao kesal setelah menelan roti itu.

''jadi kepapa tao saeng?''tanya xiumin manis.

''jadichangminoppamenyukaimueo nnie''ujar tao balap layak nya kereta api, xiumin memasang wajah O.O

''siapa yang berani menyukai yeojachinguku''teriak cempreng yang tiba-tiba menggelegar di perpustakaan itu, tao dan changmin sudah merasa hawa buruk akan menimpanya.

Dengan semangat 45 tao dan changmin berlari dan meninggalkan chen yang sedang murka sedangkan xiumin hanya memasang wajah -..-

.

.

''aishhhh tao kau ini?''kesal changmin dan memeluk leher tao dari belakang layaknya orang mencekik (?)

''ampun oppaaaa''ujar tao memohon, changmin hanya memutar matanya malas dan melepaskan acar cekek mencekek nya dengan tao (?)

''hahahha oppa hampir saja kita disambar namjachingunya xiumin eonnie''ujar tao tertawa lepas.

''iya, semua gara gara kau panda jelek''ujar changmin -,-

''huh jelek? oppa kali -,-''balas tao.

'' ya ya ya seterah mu lah''

''terserah kali oppa'' ujar tao -,-'')

''hm, itu maksudku''

.

.

Tao menebar senyum termanisnya saat melihat kris namja sangat yang dicintainya sedang mengikat janji dengan yeoja bernama zhang yi xing, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi wu yi xing.

kris melirik pelan kearah tao, tao hanya menggumam 'semangat' lalu tersenyum, kris hanya menarik bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan ria termasuk tao dan changmin yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan itu.

''cukkae oppa, eonnie''ujar tao tersenyum.

''cukkae kris-ssi, lay-ssi''ujar changmin memberi selamat, mata kris terus saja menatap tao tanpa henti.  
Tao hanya membungkuk memberi salam terakhir kepada namja chingunya ani ! Lebih tepatnya 'mantan' namjachingunya.  
Kris hanya tersenyum miris, 5 tahun menjalani hubungan, tapi begini akhirnya - fikir kris miris.

Kedua pengantin baru itu meninggalkan gereja dan berjalan menuju mobil pengantin yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Tao dan changmin serta tamu yang lain melambaikan tangan mereka seiring berjalannya mobil mewah itu dan meninggalkan area gereja besar itu.

.

.

Hy apa kabar? Apakah kau memikirkanku dari waktu ke waktu? Di malam yang panjang ini, aku menutup mataku kembali, aku memikirkanmu, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang, malam yang sangat panjang tanpa dirimu.  
Aku menyesali pada hari itu saat aku membiarkanmu pergi.

Malam ini yang menemukanku lagi, malam yang sangat menyedihkan !  
Kau menemukanku sangat cepat dari waktuku untuk berkedip, cinta yang meninggalkanku, takdir yang tak merstui kita untuk bersatu !

Walaupun aku tak ingin membawa cerita masa lalu, tapi aku benar benar menyukaimu ah ani lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintaimu kris.

Bintang kecil berkelap kelip diatas , menghiburku, malam ini adalam malam dimana sesuatu telan runtuh, dan tak ada orang lain beristirahat.

Suatu malam aku menghitung bintang, malam itu  
perlahan berubah karena perubahan musim  
Namun, malam ini masih malam dimana aku masih  
tidak bisa tertidur

Hanya padamu- aku sangat berterimakasih bahwa  
aku pernah didekatmu , Kau satu-satunya kekasihku ,Kau mengajariku cinta di dunia yang keras ini- aku  
bahagia pernah mengenalmu kris oppa.

Selamanya, bersama- tidak akan pernah sendiri, tapi takdir begitu tega memisahkan kita.

Aku bernafas dilengan mu, kita berciuman di lengan  
mu Ketika aku mendengar suaramu, aku merasa seperti  
aku bermimpi Aku memberitahumu melalui matamu, aku  
memberitahumu semua tentang cinta mu Kau adalah surgaku.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang kita sudah berbeda, kau dengannya dan aku dengan yang lain -mungkin-

Nan jeongmal saranghae.

Kyaa ! Lucu gak? lucu gak?humornya dapat gak #plak

Review ne, apa kalian ingin squelnya mungkin?


End file.
